


Pokemon Ages

by Djakes621



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djakes621/pseuds/Djakes621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the year 2045 and VR technology had been around for almost thirty years in one form or another. Most people used it to submerge themselves as the main character in movies, but the VR gaming scene had started gaining traction in the few years prior. With the Pokemon Company International no longer working with Nintendo it quickly began developing its own VR game, eventually naming it Pokemon Ages.<br/>Within Ages a person takes on the role of a trainer class like breeder or youngster and lives a life in one of the regions in the Pokemon world. They can raise their own creatures to take on the gym and contests or even keep them as pets and just travel the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Ages

My hands trembled as I pulled the blue contraption out of its box. The headset was designed to look like a light brown turtle shell with blue accents at the base. The words "Squirtle Headgear" and "Pokemon Ages" were printed on the box. I’d waited for over a year to get my hands on this game and finally I was ready.

I plugged the wires into the virtual reality port on my computer. The headgear sat on my head like a helmet and a small screen covered most of my face. I took a deep breath then said the activation command. “Reality dive: on!” The device whirred to life and reality started to slip away as my senses shifted into a world of pure, white light. It felt like I was falling from a million miles above the Earth. It was unlike any sensation I’d ever felt before. 

“State your age,” demanded a robotic voice, snapping me out of my trance. 

Uneasily I responded, “Twenty-two.”

“State your height,” it demanded again.

“I’m five feet and ten inches tall.” A white figure appeared out of thin air. It looked to be about as tall as I was. As I continued to fall I noticed it moved closer to me until it laid itself over my body. My whole being tingled as what I assumed were the headgears sensors reading my body. The white grew brighter and brighter until I closed my eyes. Then I was standing. 

“Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon.” I opened my eyes to see a small, thinly framed man standing in front of me. “My name is Eugene Ironwood! People call me the Pokémon Professor! This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study Pokémon as a profession.”

“Hi there Professor Ironwood. My name is Nathan Johnson, but everyone calls me Nate.”

“Nice to meet you, Nate. Your very own Pokemon legend is about to unfold!

A world of dreams and adventures with Pokemon awaits!” A smile grew across his kind face. “But first, you’re going to need a Pokemon partner of your own.” With a wave of his hand six holograms appeared. “Each region is known for the partners offered to beginning trainers,” he explained. I felt my eyes grow wide. “I’m going to give you your pick.” An interface appeared before me bearing the words Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and other. 

Getting the hang of maneuvering the menu, I gestured a tap on Kanto and appeared four smaller holograms. Four small animals floated in the air in front of me: a green, quadrupedal dinosaur with a plant bulb on its back named Bulbasaur, an orange, bipedal salamander with a flame on its tail named Charmander, a blue turtle with a light brown shell on its back named Squirtle, and a yellow field mouse with red cheeks named Pikachu. 

“I love all of these Pokemon!” I said as I motioned back to the ‘Region’ menu. “What region is ‘Other’?” I motioned to click on it. A new menu appeared with only one option. “Masterball? What’s this mean, Professor?”

“That, my friend, is a masterball. I can send you to an environment of your choice with nothing but a masterball in hand and you can catch a Pokemon partner not listed as an official starter.” With a confident nod, I click it. “Where would you like to go?” The holograms of the regions fade and a new list appears before me. Forest, mountain, beach, and volcano were my choices. I motion to click on mountain. “I hope you packed some warm clothes,” the professor said with mischievous chuckle. 

“What?” It was too late. The floor fell out from beneath me and I was falling again. Down, down, down until eventually i landed with a thud. My eyes were closed, but I could tell it was bright. A strong wind blew and my clothes felt cold and wet. When I opened my eyes I saw the reason. I was at the top of a snowy mountain. “Great,” I grumbled as I stood up. “What did I get myself into?” I asked aloud.


End file.
